Filius
Fillius was the son of the late King Dean of Pacem, who is now serving 200 years in a New Jamaican Prison for war crimes. He was also a notorius criminal, travelling around the world for several years committing crimes and eventually making his way to the Number 1 Most Wanted Spot of both Atlantis and Chad. He is also Father of King John of Pacem, who was conceived on one of the Borg Fleet's ships. Early Life Filius was born in Vorno on 12th July, 1199 to King Dean and his nameless wife. Very early in his life, his father made several stupid mistakes which eventually led to the desctruction of Pacem meaning Filius never ascended to the throne. When Filius reached his teenage years, in a Pacem that was un-governed and where everyone was un-employed and relied on New Jamaice to survive, he found out what his father had done and why Pacem had been destroyed. However, Filius was angered by the fact that this stopped him ever reaching the throne and began a nearly 40 Year Vendetta against all countries that were even remotely involved with the destruction. Starting with Atlantis who ended an Alliance with Pacem that good of saved the country. Crimes Over his life time, Filius committed many crimes. His very first was illegal entry into Atlantis which then led to the bombing of the Chadian Embassy in Atlantis . Filius then hid in The Gold Tower, home of the Atlanti Royal Family, and claimed he got lost when found by F.O.O.L officers. He escaped merely with a fine and left the country by stealing a speedboat. When Atlantis found out that it was him who bombed the Chadian Embassy he reached Number 1 Most wanted in both Atlantis and Chad. When the speedboat theft was then reported, several world police forces and militaries began pursueing the stolen boat, by which time Filius had apparated from the boat into the DUTML sewers where he met a mysterious woman, later mothering his child John. The pair then apparated to the Borg Fleet where they met with the Cloaked Figure, had a son and apparently killed the Cloaked Figure, this was later realised to be wrong. He was then imprisoned in Thoratz Island , a supermax security prison in Atlantis, on an island several kilometers from Madagascar. He began plotting one of the most daring escape attempts ever from the island. He requested a guard's assistance, who unlocked the cell. Fillius then killed this guard. Other guards, who were unarmed due to safety concerns at Thoratz were also killed. He then blasted through the wall, where he was greeted by around a dozen guards, who opened fire but were blasted back. Fillius then broke into the Control Room and unlocked nearly a dozen other prisoners, who began assisting him with defeating guard. A guard turned on the alarm, and a message over the PA was made. Fillius and his gang then entered the courtyard, where a guard fired upon them but was defeated. They passed the gate, where Fillius then murdered the other prisoners then escaped on a boat. The Federal Office of Law and the Royal Atlantis Navy were alerted and began pursuing. Against all odds, Fillius evaded capture for the next 25 years. Later Life After the creation of the "New" Pacem and Filius' escape from Thoratz he headed to Pacem to be hidden there for several years by his young son. Several clones bodies were deliver to Atlantis to prove he was dead, however, King John became wary of hiding his father any longer and was nearly rumbled by Vorno. Pacem then contained Filius but he swapped places with a clone which eventually led to 2 major battles in Pacem that eventually led to Filius's death and the scarring of King John's left eye. Category:Atlantis Category:People Category:CYOC